When James Proposed
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: TRUE STORY! James has decided to propose, how will he do it?


**A/N: This is a true story!!! I had to change some of the details but the storyline is all true. No it didn't happen to me, in fact, it is the way my ICT teacher's cousin was proposed to mhm. so i dont even know the lucky girl. but it is all true.**

**Disclaimer: i own none of it. The characters belong to jk and the method of proposing belongs to my ICT teachers cousins husband. lol**

* * *

Lily Evans trudged home at 7pm to her flat in the middle of London. She knew that her long time boyfriend would already have come home hours ago and hoped that he would have thought to make tea but as she kicked open the door to her apartment she found it cold dark and empty.

Sighing she flipped on the light, threw her coat over the nearest chair and made her way to the small kitchen, opening the fridge to find it empty and then closing it with a sigh. It was then that she noticed a note with _Lily Evans_ scribbled across the front. Curious, she opened it.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Your bag is already packed and with me, do not worry. Just make your way to the train station, the train leaves at 7:30. Be sure to get on it, everything is already arranged and they know that your ticket is with them. Quick know._

_James xx_

She was suspicious, reminded inevitably of James' pranking days, but he loved her, she knew that and so she decided to trust this note and checked her watch 8:15pm it would take her 10 minutes to get to the station so she grabbed her keys and flagged down a passing taxi.

10 minutes later she rushed up to the train that was about to leave, getting caught by one of the ticket men.

"Ahh," he said when he got a good look at her. "Miss Lily Evans I presume, you match the description.

"Err yes actually"

"Okay then on you go." she was stunned for a moment that he actually just let her go, she was jolted out of it by the train whistle. She hurried onto the train and took a seat just as it jolted into motion.

She watched as the night whizzed past her and the stars started to emerge. At one point they went into a tunnel that ran beneath the English channel, straight into France. A place Lily had always wanted to go, but why would James go to all this trouble simply for a meal?

Her thoughts were cut off by an approaching Ticket man. They were nearing Paris and she was going to get chucked off.

"Miss Evan, I was instructed by Mr Potter to give you this when we neared our destination, it is your instructions for when we arrive."

"Thank you?" this was getting more and more suspicious. She took the letter from his hands.

_Loveliest Lily,_

_When you arrive in Paris a taxi will be waiting to take you to the Hotel that I have booked for us, when you arrive at the hotel simply tell the woman at the desk your name and she will give you a key. Head up to the room, and wait for the next instructions._

_James xx_

_P.S. Check the wardrobe._

The train ground to a halt and she got off looking left and right as she excited the station. This was starting to get exciting. She had heard such wonderful things about Paris. Everywhere was full of bright lights and she could hear music playing in the distance.

Finally she spotted a taxi man holding a sign with her name on, she made her way over and he drove to a very big old building. Getting out she walked slowly forward through the big doors into the lobby, walking across the marble floor feeling decidedly underdressed. She went up to the desk.

"Can I help you madam?" a woman with a French accent asked with a smile.

"Er, yes. I am Lily Evans"

"Ahhh, yes we have been expecting you." she reached behind the desk for a key. "Room 24, 3rd floor."

"Thank you." The lift had some beautiful French music playing that Lily didn't understand a word of. But it was nice all the same. She walked into the room and saw one of her bags in the corner. But that didn't really matter because she made her way straight to the wardrobe and wrenched it open, gasping in delight.

Inside was a forest green dress that stopped halfway down her thighs, it was strapless, she drew it out and held it up. It was beautiful. Looking back down she saw that there was a clutch and shoes to go with it. She got changed and looked in the mirror, it fitted perfectly. Looking in the clutch she found another note.

_Beautiful Lily, _

_I know you will look beautiful in the dress that I picked (with help from Alice, Marlene and Catherine) and I cannot wait to see it. This is your final note. Come to the Eiffel Tower. I am waiting in the restaurant beneath it. Hurry my love._

_James xx_

Lily smiled and left the hotel, the Eiffel Tower was just around the corner, she had passed it on her way to the hotel and when she reached the road to cross she could see James, looking extremely dashing in his suit. His hair as messy as always.

She watched as his face lit up when he saw her crossing over to him, and moved away towards a table. When she reached his side he got up and held a chair out for her, smiling the smile that had made her heart melt for years.

"You made it" he smiled

"I wouldn't miss a trip to Paris, even if I didn't know where it was I was going."

"Well, I'm glad you came. Now Lily you must be wondering why I've gone to all this trouble."

"Well yes"

"Lily, we've been dating for 2 years, but I have loved you for 7 years longer." Lily's breath caught in her throat when James descended onto one knee in front of her. A hush fell over the restaurant. "So Lily Marie Evans, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" for a moment she could do nothing but stare in shock, her eyes flitting between him and the beautiful diamond ring he held in his hand. And then the biggest smile spilt her face.

"Yes!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears. "yes, yes, yes" she launched herself at him. The surrounding people burst into applause and murmured in French at each other looking on with tender affection at the young couple.

"I love you" whispered Lily to James

"I love you more" he whispered back.

2 months later they were married in a small tasteful ceremony with only family and close friends. Sirius was James' best man. Remus and Frank (Peter was nowhere to be found) were grooms men while Marlene (Sirius' girlfriend) was Lily's maid of honour and Catherine and Alice were bridesmaids. Everyone said what a beautiful bride Lily was.

6 months later Lily told James she was pregnant. Sirius and James promptly fainted. Remus rolled his eyes. Alice and Frank grinned because their news had been revealed days before. Marlene and Catherine squealed.

Some of the 3 greatest days of Lily's life.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
